Soft Sculpted Wax
by Jadecoyote
Summary: The careful movement of the brush, the caress of the metal against the soft wax. An artist skillful fingers move the pieces to his pleasure.Vincent worked hard to maintain a place of beauty. What more could beauty bring?
1. Chapter 1

Soft Sculpted Wax

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Author's Note: Its been a while since I have written a good story so I am a bit rusty. I was watching the House of Wax again and thought of this story. If you comment on my spelling and grammar you will be sealed in a wax wall with no matches. This is pre-movie)

The music below the museum played classical Verdi as the sculptor went to work on his latest project, a wax masterpiece. His mother used to tell him that he was so like her in many ways, sculpting wax was one of them. Vincent loved his mother very much, but the one person he looked up to most was his brother, Bo. Vincent and Bo were twins that were conjoined. It was Bo that came out the beast in the surgery, but he couldn't achieve the love that mother gave him. His mother made him a face since he didn't have his own from the surgery. None of this really mattered to him, as long as he had his work he was content, most of the time. Lamenting and silence were two other things that came to him quite easily. What is one to do when shut away from the world like a freak?

_Creak, Creak, Creak_

.The footsteps upstairs caught his attention and he raised his head almost holding his breath. Many people had come to the town, but were easily taken care of by Bo, because Vincent didn't leave the house often enough to make a contribution to the mass slaughter of the town. Placing his tools down and made his way through the tunnel, passing the generator that screamed its anger. Pulling out the tiny key from his tattered pocket he unlocked the doors to the basement and slipped out. No voices came from the house, but he knew that someone was there. Bending down he looked through the window and glimpsed the intruder.

"Hello I need a telephone, please my car is totaled. I hit some sort of animal" The woman called out in a soprano voice. For a while he watched her knowing that she couldn't see her. This woman's flaxen colored hair clung to her cheek and her eyes were the cover of sapphires like the ones his mom wore around her neck that his father gave her for her birthday. This stranger was dressed in pair of jeans and a black silk blouse that buttoned up in the front.

Melinda looked around at the statues of the wax museum in fascination. In all her twenty two years she had never seen wax sculptors such as these, or anything like this. She had been on her way to her brother's wedding and thought she had found a shortcut. Along the way she had hit a deer or something along it, and now she was worried she would never get there. Hearing the smallest noise she turned her head, strands of her golden hair running down her face. She did see him and he looked back at her quite surprised that she didn't scream. Instead she looked back at him with not an expression of fear or loathing but fascination. Melinda looked at the person at the window wondering if he was a wax figure or a human being. The way he moved told her that he was human. Slowly she approached the window and smiled at him. No she wasn't frightened though he looked disfigured somewhat surreal. Her hand came up and pressed on the glass. As if seeing this as a gesture of friendliness and a new experience Vincent raised his hand and touched the glass as if he were touching her hand, reaching out to another. That moment passed quickly when a bang startled her and she looked away. A man came into the museum, looking back the man who was at the window was gone.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" he said in a voice that held a slight southern accent. Melinda smiled quietly to him and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sorry. My name is Melinda. Listen my car was totaled on the road and I need to use a phone. I am really sorry for coming in like this though I know it was closed. This work is so beautiful." she commented. Bo smiled warmly to her and offered his hand.  
"I'm Bo and I do have a phone at my house if you want to come" he replied. The feeling of relief obviously washed over her as she nodded and started to follow him out of the House of Wax. Pausing she turned her head and looked out that window she saw the other, but saw nothing there. Thinking that she saw was an apparition she followed Bo. On the way to the house she spoke only to him how grateful she was for this unaware of the danger that was to come her way. Still this guy seemed nice and she might be able to get to her brother's wedding after all. There seemed nothing unusual about the house that he brought her too. "This is a nice house, its beautiful" she said as the door for her.  
:"Thanks" he said shortly and there was a clinking noise and all she saw was darkness….

Small white lights flashed before her eyes and she first saw shadow before the light. Opening her eyes she tried to move her hands but realized in only a few moments that she was strapped to what looked like a medical bed with restraints. Breathing hard she tried to turn her head, but the pain in her head was too great. The hot florescent lights assaulted her face and made her groan in greater pain. Footsteps caught her attention and she turned her blue eyes.

(To be continued if you want to know what happens next)


	2. Chapter 2

Winged Eternal

Jadecoyote

Rated: M (violence)

( Lyrics are Dark Wings by Within Temptation)

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams__  
_  
When she woke up she heard the faint tinkling noise of a music box next to her head. Turning her head slightly she gazed at the wax ballerina pivoting on the metal pike,turning around as the song played. Her sapphire blue eyes watched it as she let out a deep breath, feeling greatly frightened swelling in her breast. Melinda could only stare at it since she was on a stained white table, the manacle around her wrists and ankles. She had been there, well she didn't know how long she had been there. Turning her eyes from it she raised her head a bit and saw that her clothing had been changed. Melinda was dressed in a long white dress with pink ribbons, with lace. A thumping noise made her tear her eyes away from what she was wearing and tried to find the location.

"Hello?" she called out trying to keep the trembling out of her voice. Swallowing hard she felt the weariness in her limbs as someone seemed to be coming her way. It was Bo who walked over to her, a sinister smile upon his lips.

"Your finally awake Miss. Melinda" he crooned as tears splashed down her face only sensing the worst from him. She tried to move her legs, but they felt numb and painful though she knew that she wasn't wounded, but she knew that this man could hurt her. It seemed that looks could be decieving since he had looked like a nice guy, but that was an illusion. Bo removed his gaze from her face hearing the song of the wax music box and lifted it up, staring at it with almost a look of disbelief. Turning it side to side it attled the small box inside that caused the music. Holding it in his hand he turned toward the entrace.

_Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down _

"VINCENT!" he yelled in a voice as loud as possible. In a moment the other the other came, the one that Melinda had seen for only a moment.

"What is this doing down here?" Bo asked in a serious tone of voice. Vincent's dark eyes seemed to look over the music box then up at his brother, but he did not answer his brother's answer. Bo gave him a scathing expression and looked at Melinda who laid there, just watching. He seemed disappointed that she didn't scream and didn't beg like all of the other victims, well none of the victims had lived this long. Glaring at Melinda then Vincent he walked away taking the music box with him. Finally Melinda's eyes settled on the distorted face of Vincent. Silently she gazed at him for a moment, but her expression wasn't filled with fear or worry, though she could sense that her death would soon come.

"V..Vincent.." she said in a stuttering voice, causing him to look at her with his black eyes. Her heart was beating faster and faster able to see the bloody instruments Vincent.

"D..Did you create eveything here?" she asked maybe she would be able to get to him and he would be able to understand her. Maybe he would let her go even though his brother seemed intent on harming her. Her question was just answered with a grunt and a shake of his head. It seemed rare that this one spoke, the polar opposite of his brother it seemed. Raising a brow in question he left to her disappointment. Melinda was only left there for a moment and held out a picture of his mother and the framed newsclipping. Melinda read the clipping and would have smile if she wasn't in the situation she was in.

"Oh its your mother who started it. You have her talent when it comes to wax. Was the music box for me?" she asked softly and Vincent nodded his head quickly.

"Well its beautiful.." she said and then tugged on the manacles slightly, tears starting to sting her eyes. Vincent reached out and undid the manacles in a uncharacteristic way. Slowly she sat up, but the fear was still lingering on her face. Rubbing her wrists she watched him very carefully knowing that he could still harm her. Melinda jumped when Vincent raised something close to her thinking that he was going to cut her throat since it was obvious that he was going to kill her. Instead she looked out of the corner of her eyes she saw it was a brush he was holding. With great care he ran the bristles of the brush through her long flaxen hair in a soothing way. Letting out a deep breath she felt tears rolling down her pale cheeks. He kept up the motion and stood close to her, noticing her repulse when looking at him. It almost felt warm as he brushed her hair that was matted due to the fact she had been laying on the table. Melinda had a calm expression as she reached out and touched his wax cheek. Vincent gave a crooked smile and leaned forward and his lips,lightly touched hers, causing her to to gasp softly.

Before Melinda knew what happened or could react to this endearing motion pain filled her whole body, galvinizing her as she let out a pained scream against his lips. Her limbs and muscles contracting in pain. Letting out a deep breath a knife had been shoved into her back. Vincent raised his black eyes seeing Bo, over Melinda's shoulder. The knife had been thrust through the muscle right next to her spine. Pools of blood stained the dress, and trailed down along her buttocks and over the table. The world was spinning as Vincent let out a sound like a wounded animal.

"I should have known you fancied her, but she would have left. Shes a worthless girl that deserves to die" Bo said in a cold tone of voice. Melinda's head fell back and her last sight was Vincent as he placed a hand on her forehead. Blood pooled into her mouth causing her breathing to constrinct, she was drowning in her own blood. The last sound she could hear was Vincent's wailing.

_Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe_

Fire licked the walls of the wax house and the scent of melting wax surrounded Vincent as he fought to dispatch those who had invaded his space, but the upperhand was lost upon him. A knife hit him and the wax ground seemed to open up and he fell through it. His breath was rapid as he landed in the lower level, what was before his eyes he saw the statue that he held dearest toward it. It was of a woman dressed in a stitched white dress, that had been cleaned up from the sin. The wax statue was positioned with arms open as if looking to embrace, the expression strange, yet dead. Raising his hand he reached to touched Melinda. Before he could drag himself he died, the fire engulfing them.

_As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed  
_

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. College does that to you. Anyway this only has two chapters because if it went on too long it would be out of character.


End file.
